Everything Is Okay
by annabethyoung
Summary: 'Ginny Weasley is crazy, at least that's what her brothers think.' One-shot where Ginny goes through Hogwarts with secrets, vanishing acts, constantly changing moves and bizarre behaviour. In the end all of her secrets are revealed. Harry/Ginny AU. Please R&R.


Ginny Weasley is crazy, at least that's what her brothers think. It all started in her second year, skipping school, disappearing for hours and being extremely secretive, people thought she was getting in with the bad kids but among her peers she proved to be acting polite and normal. Molly and Arthur Weasley were extremely concerned Ginny was missing out on her education but she always insisted that her missing hours were spent on something much more worthy. Molly and Arthur trusted their daughter but this was where they drew the line, how can Ginny be spending so much time out of school and expect her parents to be understanding? Truth is, Ginny always knew it would be difficult to explain and would risk the safety of her and her alibi.

Throughout her third year Ginny continued the mysterious act and was scolded constantly for her disappearances and lack of explanation. It was becoming increasingly dangerous for Ginny's whereabouts to be unknown as Voldemort's forces were rising and getting more powerful.

"You cannot expect us to sit around here and say it's okay when you might be getting in with the death-eaters!" scolded Molly

"I understand your concern Mum, I really do, but you have to know that I know what I'm doing, I'm not doing anything wrong I swear!"

"Voldemort's on the loose! You could be harmed, what if something goes wrong and I don't know where to find you, you could be in danger!"

Ginny looked thoughtful, appearing to be pondering her response before saying, "I can guarantee you mum, when I go away I am in the safest place I could possibly be"

"Unless you're meeting up with a band of Aurors and Harry Potter, I don't expect you to be in any safety!"

Harry Potter was the most famous boy in the wizarding world, he had been trained by his godfather Sirius Black following the death of his parents to eventually kill Voldemort when the time came. Harry was an extremely advanced wizard and very powerful particularly for his young age, he spent his days travelling far and wide, training, fighting death-eaters and protecting the wizarding world.

Ginny sighed, playing her mother's words over and over in her head, "Yeah, it's something like that"

Molly eventually got sick and tired of trying to get an answer out of her and resorted to loading her up with chores so she didn't have a chance to get away and made sure her other children kept a close eye on her at Hogwarts so she couldn't escape. She was escorted between classes by Ron, Fred and George and the teachers were constantly watching. However she was still able to keep up her little escapes, it seemed almost as if she vanished in thin air as you would look away for just a second and turn back to see that she had already gone. Towards the end of the year, the yule ball came closer and closer and the males at hogwarts started asking around for dates.

Neville approached Ginny looking nervous "Hey Ginny, I….um…was wondering if…perhaps... you would like to go...to the yule ball...with me?"

Ginny truly felt awful and apologetic as she replied "I'm sorry Neville, I really am, but I can't go"

Something flared up inside Neville, rising up in his throat like hot bile, "Really, you can't go, Of course you can't! No one wants to go with Neville the loser, I've been rejected by three girls already! What's your reason, huh?"

"I have prior commitments, Neville. I would go with you if not, I swear but I already have a boyfriend"

Neville gave Ginny a dirty glare before spinning around and storming off in the other direction. Later that day Ron approached Ginny looking murderous.

"You have a boyfriend, huh? So that's where you've been escaping too has it?" Ron spat.

"I'm sorry Ron, I would have told you sooner it's just it was supposed to be a secret"

"Well now it's not okay? I'm meeting him!"

"Ron...I don't…" Ginny was interrupted as Ron left, running towards potions, not giving her a chance to say no. Ginny sighed at the predicament she was in.

Soon the whole Weasley family was aware of Ginny's supposed boyfriend and she was subject to questioning during conversations and family dinners.

"What's this about a boyfriend Ginny?" Arthur asked

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I couldn't tell you, I know you would want to meet him."

"Well what's wrong with that?" asked Molly

"You see, he can't actually meet you nor can I tell you anything about him"

"What?! How can we expect to know that this boy is good for you if we don't know anything about him!"

"You will eventually get to meet him mum, just not now nor soon" Ginny said nervously

"So you made him up as a lie so you don't have to go with Neville to the yule ball and can explain your absences?" Ron implied

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but hesitated, how was she meant to explain anything? She understood how hard it would be for anyone to trust her when she says so little.

Ron smirked and sent her a glare, "That's what I thought"

Over time Ginny could feel her family drifting away from her, as they got more and more upset with each excuse she gave. Ginny tried hard to keep her family together but it was proving difficult.

Her fourth year was approaching and the Weasley's were out in diagon alley collecting school supplies.

"Look" Ginny said pointing at a book in Flourish and Botts, "It's _Hungarian Horntail History_ , Charlie's been wanting that book for ages!"

Fred murmured in agreement and picked up the book flipping it over to read the blurb, "Hey Gin, listen…"

His voice trailed off as he turned around and saw Ginny no longer facing him but staring into the corner with a grin on her face, giggling and reaching her hand out. Fred was beyond confused as he watched Ginny swatting at something in the air,

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" She giggled, after a moment in which she seemed to be receiving a reply she laughed and had a conversation with the corner, unaware of Fred being witness. Fred looked up towards George and called out his name before returning his attention to Ginny, he was surprised to see that she was no longer having a strange conversation with the books and instead was staring intently at an open book that was needed for this year's stationery.

The following weeks were spent by Fred and George trying to figure out what exactly happened in Flourish and Botts, was she really talking to someone? But how was that possible? Perhaps she really was crazy. Throughout her fourth year, Fred and George had been on the lookout for any possible weird behaviour and often found her giggling at random times or standing in the halls by herself staring at the walls and whispering. The twins shared their findings with Ron and they all agreed that perhaps Ginny truly was insane. However towards the end of the year her disappearances became less frequent and she started smiling a lot less.

It was at this same time that Voldemort had maximum power, setting death-eaters on countless villages and wizarding communities around the world. The Weasley's were all gathered together eating breakfast one morning when Errol flew in with the mail. The Weasley's winced as Errol hurtled through the window and tumbled across the table, knocking off several plates and a vase of flowers.

"Errol, you stupid bird! The glass vase! Oh!" Molly cried

"Relax darling just a quick reparo shall do!" Arthur replied and performed the spell perfectly before setting the flowers back on the table.

George untied the post and flipped through the envelopes handing them out accordingly. Ginny was passed a brown envelope, her details written on in a messy scrawl, her heart pounded as she realised who it was from, she wanted nothing more than to sprint from the room and rip it open as soon as possible but she realised it might be suspicious so she waited. A short moment later another owl flew through the window with the daily prophet in stow, Arthur rummaged around in his pocket for a knut before releasing the bird from its burden and opening the paper.

"My god!" he gasped as silence replaced the chatter and all eyes went to him, "Sirius Black has been murdered!" This was surely a shock as Sirius Black was a powerful and advanced wizard that fought with little error, he was regarded for being an incredible fighter, and Harry Potter's tutor and closest family. The Weasley's were in fact shocked at this but no one was more affected than Ginny. Her chair has pushed back abruptly, emitting a loud scrape against the floor, she gasped in horror, emotion reflective in her face before bursting into tears and exiting the room quickly with her letter tightly clasped in her hand. She placed a silencing charm on her room before sobbing her heart out and shivering in fear on her bed. The Weasley's downstairs were stunned into silence, perplexed by the odd behaviour, Sirius Black? Ginny hardly knew him, and only then from stories and news reports. Why did she react in such a way?

In her room, Ginny shakily slid a pocket knife under the envelope flap and frantically shuffled out a slip of paper inked with rushed writing;

 _I need to talk to you._

Ginny left immediately and returned later that evening with a noticeably sombre mood. After that day Ginevra Weasley was never the same. She moped about for the fourth year, staying away from the other students and brooding alone in the common room, even Fred and George who usually managed to make her smile had no effect. The only positive was that she no longer went away on her little adventures. Voldemort was only getting worse and there were notable news reports that left Ginny teary and upset. Her friends didn't know what to do, not even Hermione who was the smartest student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore however seemed to sympathise with Ginny and often brought her aside for talks. Ginny's occlumency was never strong and Dumbledore looked straight through.

Fifth year began and the Weasley's felt as though they were more distant from Ginny than ever. It was the year of OWLs and Ginny was determined to succeed, becoming more obsessed with studying than Hermione, her friends and family were worried that she was burning herself out and was not facing whatever problems were troubling her.

Just before the Christmas holidays the students were gathered in the great hall for dinner, half the staff had been missing for a week, cancelling classes and theories of their absence were debated between the pupils. Professor Dumbledore burst through the doors followed by McGonagall and the other missing professors. He swiftly made his way up to the podium and excitedly tapped his wand against it, silencing all students.

"Students, today is the greatest day that has ever graced the wizarding world, for the last week the other professors and I have been away fighting death-eaters in London." Dumbledore paused to take off his glasses as he wiped away tears;

"Voldemort has been killed!"

Shock registered among faces around the hall as everyone jumped up in their seats and began cheering. Many had lost family and friends throughout the war, the death of Voldemort meant that everyone was finally safe. It truly was the greatest day ever. The hall was booming with noise, people were dancing, hugging, screaming, all except for Ginny Weasley, who once she had heard the news had dropped the glass that was halfway to her mouth, smashing it on the floor. She sat with her mouth hung open terrified. The cheers faded away and she felt her fingers growing numb. The great hall doors swung open and all the noise stopped.

He was standing there, his dishevelled black hair sticking up in odd directions, glasses skewered oddly on his face, his clothes were worn and muddy, and blood splattered his torso, his face was worn but his eyes held hope as he scanned the room. Ginny stood up and made her way into the middle of the aisle, her eyes hypnotised by the figure, her body followed as a second thought and as soon as their eyes met, everything was alright. Ginny realised that from now on in everything would be okay, she would never again have to hide.

Everything was finally okay.

They approached each other slowly until they stood mere inches from each other, taking the other in. He reached out a few fingers that brushed against her cheek as she closed her eyes and let a tear fall, they wrapped their arms around each other and became entwined in a deep embrace, their noses rubbed and they stood there, hanging onto each other for dear life, he inhaled her scent and her breath hitched. Throughout the hall everyone sat quietly both astonished and bewildered at Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"I love you" He said and her heart rejoiced.

"I love you and I will never leave you again" Neither could wait any longer, and their lips met in a slow deep kiss that poured out a thousand emotions bottled up inside of them. Ginny gripped him tightly never intending to let go.

"I love you too" she murmured.

The whole hall was stunned, Ginny Weasley had a reputation for being strange and troubled but now everything made sense. Her disappearances were indeed to meet her boyfriend. She was safe when she was away, it was worth the secrets and the privacy. He owned an invisibility coat so she would vanish quickly, she was not talking to herself, Ginny knew Sirius Black from him, she had been upset with mentions of him hurt and became defensive when people talked badly of him, she wasn't crazy. No, she wasn't crazy at all.

After that note had been sent, Harry had confronted Ginny,

" _I am so sorry Ginny, I love you so much but we can't do this, S-Sirius…" Harry gulped, emotion conflicting his features, "... is dead… and Voldemort will find out about you, he'll kill you"_

" _Promise me Harry, please, after all this is over, come find me, please" Ginny whispered, tears pouring down her face._

" _I promise" he whispered back before disapparating. She collapsed sobbing, knowing that that could have been the last moments they ever spent together._

Ginny remembered that moment, she remembered that pain and she thanked Merlin that she never had to go through that again. She spent countless nights lying awake in bed that conversation repeating over and over in her brain, wondering if she could have said more, if she could have convinced him of something, anything, if that had been the last words he ever said to her.

Her brothers were dumbfounded, staring blankly at the embracing couple, connecting dots in their minds. Ron was the first to respond,

"You...Harry...Ginny...disappear...depressed...boyfriend...what?!" Ron stammered, utterly baffled.

"Ron, meet Harry Potter, my boyfriend" Ginny said never taking her eyes off Harry's. They reluctantly turned towards him as Harry stuck out a hand towards Ron who shook it tentatively.

Ginny watched as Harry and Ron shook hands and immediately she could see the potential friendship between them, from now on life would be normal, she could actually go out on dates with her boyfriend in public and her parents would meet Harry, they would sit down for dinner and her father would be overprotective, asking him embarrassing questions and threatening him to not hurt his daughter, he would meet Fred and George and they would pull some pranks together, Hermione would help him with his studies and Ron would verse him in games of chess. And best of all, she will always be loving him and he will always be loving her.

Everything was finally okay.


End file.
